


<授权翻译> Bare Under There/ 裙下风光 by  linvro21

by sunshinedark



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Frottage, Holloween constumes, M/M, Schmoop, Semi-Public Sex, Top Jensen Ackles, Trapped In A Closet, furry monster
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在万圣节的时候穿苏格兰短裙对Jensen来说绝对不是个有趣的主意。但事实证明，穿着它在储藏柜里操一只蓝色毛茸茸的“怪兽”还是非常方便的</p>
            </blockquote>





	<授权翻译> Bare Under There/ 裙下风光 by  linvro21

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bare Under There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024665) by [linvro21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21). 



bare under there

 

*****

是Jensen自己的错误导致他最终穿着这件蠢毙了的性感服装。

 

   “我不要再穿海盗服了，”Jensen叹了口气，“那都过时了。”

   “除了海盗还有很多更好的呢。僵尸，或者吸血鬼？” Chris想给出有用的建议。

    “不！老兄，”Steve惊叫道，“不要吓人的！万圣节你要的是性感，这样才能泡到辣妞。没有恶意啊，jennyboy。听着，我觉得你完全可以扮成俏护士，或者性感野猫！对，露得越多越好。”

   “我才不反串，”Jensen说道，“不管为谁都不行。”

   “我真不知道今年要扮什么了。”Chris叹气。

  “我知道，我知道，我知道！” Steve从沙发上跳起来，几乎快绕着房子跳起舞来，“我们可以互相给对方挑性感的万圣节服装！那肯定很好玩！”

  “不。可。能。”Jensen回答，“打死我也不能相信你们给我挑的衣服。”

   Chris想了想，“好吧，不一定非要Steve给你挑啊。要不让参加party的所有人帮忙选然后抽签？ 我们只需要写下自己的名字和体型—”

  “hmmmmmf,”Steve不满地打断。

  “把你的坏心思从这件事上挪开，Steve。”

   “就像我说的，在一张纸上写下我们的名字和体型，把纸条塞到帽子里。就像圣诞老人一样，不过现在这是一个光溜溜的万圣节仙女给我们送衣服。”

 

   所以最后结果是Steve穿着他的消防员制服耀武扬威，配备着斧头、靴子、红色头盔、黄裤子和红色吊带裤，哦对了，当然是没穿上衣的。Chris正快活地搭讪房间里差不多所有女性生物，对，穿着Jensen给他挑的衣服： 一套配备着皮靴、牛仔帽、低腰枪带的牛仔装，一件紧身小马甲箍着他光裸的胸膛。

    足球队的其他人也颇有成效地把这场party的荒淫指数上升了一个台阶。角斗士、Thor、Rambo（第一滴血男主）、野人、埃及法老、脱衣舞男（Jensen庆幸自己没轮到这件），还有个别着盏台灯的阿拉丁…

     那Jensen的呢？

    他要扮的是苏格兰高地人，所以要穿苏格兰短裙、皮革肩带、格纹贝雷帽、带蝴蝶结的白色及膝袜和褐色拖鞋。这他妈简直比下地狱还丢人和可怕。

    他尽量想显得冷硬些，所以甩掉了贝雷帽、剪掉了蝴蝶结、还在右边袜子里别了把苏格兰小刀。他还喝了大量烈酒保暖，或者这样他就能忘掉自己几乎是全裸着的。

  最耻辱的人们老是投来眼光想看他是不是真的没穿内裤—-感谢Steve恶意传播的谣言。Jensen又不蠢，他太了解他的“朋友们”了，所以，他当然穿了条拳击短裤啊。

 

   当Jensen沮丧地承认自己是整个party上衣服穿得最丢人的家伙时，一坨蓝色毛绒绒的东西吸引了他的视线。它笨笨地躲在一个盆栽后头，拜托那么一小盆无花果树怎么可能挡得住那个站在后面的大屁股蓝色怪兽，那家伙正偷窥着Jensen— 显然他想不着痕迹，但结果失败得一塌糊涂。

  当Jensen向那个怪兽走过去时，它越往盆栽后面躲，最后干脆拖着步子挪向了餐厅。它看起来太可爱了。它是个害羞的小怪兽。

  不幸的是，Steve打断了Jensen的关注。

  “Hey，Jensen！” Steve大叫道，“过来！看Chad对这个南瓜做了什么！他都快赶上你了。”

  Chad，他的万圣节仙女提供的是脱衣舞男装备—粉红齐屌小短裤和洒满全身的亮粉。显然他非常具有职业道德，郑重其事地在party上极尽淫荡之能事，顺便赚点小外快。

   Jensen暗自决定他只能等会儿再去安抚和拥抱那个蓝色小怪兽了，因为此时此刻Steve的屁股活得不耐烦想被踢了。

 

    过了一会儿，Jensen开始看着Felicia和Danneel玩trick-or-treat. 他们面前的桌子上摆着六个红色杯子，其中三杯是“tricks”,另外三杯是“treats”—酒。Danneel今天摇色子运气太好，每次都只摇到treats；而Felicia最后的一杯饮料是肥皂水。

    Felicia怕怕地想嗅出她的下一杯饮料是什么。

  “胆-胆-胆-胆-胆-胆小鬼！谁是胆小鬼？ 哈哈哈，”Danneel嘲弄道，“赶紧喝！不许作弊。”

  Jensen听到低低的打雷似的笑声从背后传来，他转过头发现又是那个怪兽。它的蓝色玩偶服和白色尖角上点缀着些紫色污迹。Jensen认出了它：他是<怪兽电力公司>里面的Sulley.

   又喝了一杯“trick”之后，Felicia不玩了。

  “Sulley,你要不要和我玩？”

   Sulley往后退了几步，头上的角一不小心和天花板上垂下来的假蛛网缠到了一起。“oh shit， fuck，”怪兽的声音隐隐从衣服里传来。他歪着头，想寻求Chad的意见。

   “ah, 过来哥们，玩就玩。这会让你放松些。”Chad说着把Sulley推到了桌子边的椅子上坐下。

  “快，Jensen，摇色子！”

   Jensen抓起色子扔到桌子上。

   “六，六，六，” 围观群众叫道。

   他端子六号杯子一口气喝完。辛辣的液体刺激着他的口腔，Jensen眨了眨眼睛把眼里憋了回去，把色子递给了Sulley。

 “你喝到的是什么？”Chad问道。

  “龙舌兰，所以这应该是“treat”吧我猜。”

   Sulley毛绒绒的爪子拿起色子直直抛到了桌子上。

 “二号，”Chad说。

    Jensen满怀兴味地看着蓝色怪兽用一只爪子撩开脖子，脸仍然挡在阴影里，另一只爪子笨拙地想端起杯子。

  “来，我来帮忙。”Chad说着端起杯子朝Sulley脖子上的开口那儿往里倒。

怪兽呛得开始咳嗽。Chad拍着它的背。

 又轮到Jensen了。

   他们以相当可疑的幸运都只摇到了被danneel标着“treat”的号码。但从那些饮料的难喝程度来看，那可能实际上也算“tricks”。

  Jensen又摇了一次，“三号。” 他喝了一大口，里面喷了出来，“操，这是什么鬼东西？味道太恶心了！这是婴儿油吗？”他赶紧冲到厨房去漱口。

 

  “OK！每个人都挪动屁股都这儿来！”Steve在前厅大吼，“电影时间来啦！”

  午夜十二点的时候开始看恐怖电影已经成了不大不小的传统。许多客人都走着—或者跌跌撞撞着—到了客厅。因为忙着除掉嘴里的“trick”味儿花了不少功夫，Jensen最后进去的。

  他看了看四周，好位置都被人占了。他看到Sulley坐在地板上，背靠着沙发，聚精会神地研究自己肚皮上蓝色的长毛毛。

   “Hey，哥们，介意我坐这儿吗？”Jensen边在Sulley身边坐下边问道。

   “不，uh,请坐，” 低低的声音从怪兽头套里传来。

    它柔软的毛蹭着Jensen光裸的手臂，Jensen自发地靠了过去。Waw,又舒服又暖和。 玩偶服里传来一声沙哑的呻吟。

    Steve爬上椅子开始了演讲。

“OK，大家好，让我先向今年新来的人介绍一下“恐怖电影酒令游戏”的规则。每个人选一个角色。要是电影里死了个女孩儿，所有女生都要喝；要是死了个男孩儿，所有哥们都要喝；要是你自己的角色死了，大口喝完整杯酒。所以，大把的机会喝得不醉不休哦。现在，我给你们放<活死人黎明2004版>. 端起酒杯，游戏开始！”Steve吼道。

    “游戏开始！”每个人都跟着齐声叫。

    电影的开头几分钟一点儿也不刺激，所以Jensen把注意力转向了Sulley。他摸着它柔软的毛，更亲热地往它身上偎依过去。

  一只蓝色爪子悄悄爬上爬上Jensen的腿，慢慢爬上他的大腿，深入短裙里，往上，往上，靠近了他的裤裆处。

   “Yes！他死了！这个男的死了！”Gen叫道，“男生都要喝！”

   Sulley显然被Gen吓得魂都飞了，那只爪子一个激灵收了回去，远远快过它爬上去的速度。

  “不，他还没死。他只是被只僵尸咬了，所以他们被称为活死人，”Chris一本正经地解释。

   几分钟后Gen再次从沙发上跳了起来，“快看！这男的死定了！他肯定要死了！被辆车撞车这样，他不死就见鬼了。”她笑得像个神经病。

   就连Chris也不得不同意那男的死定了，所以Jensen和其他男生一起喝了一口。 Sulley喝酒的技术还是没有进步，所以Jensen帮了它。显然他的瞄准度要比Chad好得多，因为Sulley只是轻微地打了几个酒嗝。

   死伤无数后—准确说是一百三十一个， 电影结束了。大多数人在结束之前就明智地选择了退出。

 

  “玩新游戏时间到了！”Chad开心地宣布，“我在想“天堂七分钟”怎么样，就在那边的储物柜里。谁要玩？！”

  有些人往前走了几步，有些人退后消失了。Sulley想做后者但显然被挡出了。Jensen发出了愉快的笑声。 Chad把一个空酒瓶放在地板上开始旋转。它在Sulley面前停下了。

  “oh，Sulley. 好巧啊，老兄，一个货真见识的柜子怪兽！”Chad叫道。他抓起Sulley的手往前拽，在它越来越拼命的逃跑计划失败后紧紧拽住了他。

   Danneel再次转动了酒瓶。在酒瓶慢慢停下来时Jensen往前跨了一步，酒瓶停在了他面前。

 “ah,超短裙配怪兽，” Chad以一种奇异的愉悦说道。

  在Jensen想要抗议Chad把他的“苏格兰短裙”叫成“超短裙”时，他被拉进了储物柜。

  “吓得他发出尖叫，Sulley！” Gen大叫出声。

   “OK，你们俩玩得开心点！”

 

   “砰”门关上了。他们俩面面相觑。

  “所以，”Jensen说道，“我们怎么—”

 “RAAAAAAWWRRR,”Sulley发出低吼，“什么？” 它无辜地说道，“我应该要让你发出尖叫。”

  “干得好！就是这样！” Chad在门外叫道。

  “我有更好的办法让你尖叫，Jared，” Jensen说道。

   “你知道是我？你什么时候知道的？”

  Jensen逼近Jared把他推到墙上，Jared碰到墙上发出一声闷响，Jensen从里面锁上了门。   门外爆发出阵阵喝彩声。

  Jensen双手拿掉Sulley的头套，随手甩到地板上。

  “你以为我看不出来那个最高最壮的怪兽是谁吗？而且我认识Chad，尽管我但愿我没认识过他。我知道他是你最好的朋友。”

  “我整个今晚都在鼓起勇气走到你身边，”Jared好不容易发出了声音。

   “我知道。我整个今晚都想把你一个人拉到一边，”Jensen笑着舔了舔Jared的嘴唇，“you’re hot.”

  Jared脸爆红，“thanks.”

 “好吧，你确实很辣。不过我的意思是你真的很热，是指你的体温。你穿太多了，我帮你脱下来。”

 

“操，”Jensen低咒。

  “怎么了？”

  “拉链，卡住了。现在怎么办？”

  “只亲亲嘴也很好啊，”Jared转过头吻上了Jensen。

   这是个美妙的吻，没有那么湿，但是两人舌头都动得很勤快。 Jensen不得不同意。只接吻确实很好，但他今晚的目标不是“很好”。他要的是“好到爆表”。

  Jensen想隔着衣服摸索Jared的胯部，但那些毛毛和填充物隔绝了美好的触感。操，这真的行不通。

  “我们想想别的办法，我今晚除了接吻还有一长条的事想对你干。”Jensen说道。

  此时此刻Jared终于鼓起了所有勇气。他用巨大的毛绒绒的手指抓住了Jensen的臀部把他扯了过去。

  “对，我们的确有很多事要干，”他在Jensen耳边低语，再次开始亲吻他，“你穿这条苏格兰短裙性感爆了你知道吗? 我整晚都在猜…Chad说的…你有没有…?”

  “我有没有穿内裤？” Jensen问道，直接帮Jared省掉了尴尬和害羞。妈的他太可爱了，整个汗涔涔的脸颊都红彤彤的。

   Jensen退后一点儿脱掉了拳击短裤，“现在没有了。我没穿。”Jensen以为Jared不能变得更红彤彤更热了，但事实证明他完全可以。

   “穿短裙唯一的好处， 掀起来就可以开干。”听完这话Jared看起来要晕倒了，要不就是因为空气里的性牵引力而爆掉。或者二者皆有。

  “现在，我要设法进入你的怪兽服。” Jensen从右边袜子里抽出小刀。

  Jared的眼睛都睁大了，“不，不要！这是我租来的。”

  Jensen把刀锋放到Jared屁股后面，沿着裤缝缓慢但坚定地割出一道口子。Jensen把刀甩到一边手伸进了进去。

 “oh，yeah，”Jared在Jensen揉捏着他屁股时发出轻柔的呻吟。Jensen的手在里面找到了Jared的老二。它和他的一样硬了。

  “finally！ 好舒服，”Jared的脚有点不稳了。

  “大家快来快来，我听到什么声音了！” Chad在门外热情地吼道。

  Jared僵住了，“妈呀，好尴尬，”他倒抽一口气。

  “嘘~~亲爱的，我们小声点就好了。”

  

Jensen的手开始扯下Jared的拳击短裤。一只手很不好动作，但他最终成功了。

    “所以…我们要…是吗？” Jared问道。

   “对。”

  “在这个柜子里？”

     Jensen肯定地点点头，“这将是一桩佳话。”

  “那你…有没有…那些东西？”

  “这儿有婴儿油。但没有保险套。”

  “没事，”Jared说道，“我有。”

 “好主意，”Jensen从架子上拿出一盒婴儿油，他拧开盖子润滑了手指，小心翼翼地将手滑进了Jared的衣服里面。

   Jared转过头，Jensen吻住了他— 过程中嘴里还窜进了几坨毛— 他缓慢小心地开始开拓Jared的小洞。

  “OK，时间过了一半了老兄，还有三分半钟，”danneel的声音从紧闭的门外传来。

  Jared的屁股顶向Jensen的手指。他撑住门板稳住身体，再次开始发出呻吟Jensen的手臂绕过Jared的脖子伸手捂住他的嘴，堵住了他从喉咙深处发出的呻吟。火热的气息熨烫着他的手指。最后Jensen的三只手指伸进了扭动着的Jared的体内，然后他从里面收回了手。

  “保险套在哪儿？”Jensen问道。

   “在你短裙上面的毛皮袋里，”Jared脸上笑开了花。

 “在哪儿！？”

  “你肩带上有个小袋子，里面有个保险套。”

  “感谢神奇的苏格兰人！（“Thank God for the Scottish）”Jensen嘟囔着套上保险套。

   他想试着将老二直接顶上Jared的小洞，但这比看起来困难多了。怪兽服的口子太窄了，他最后只能用手拿着老二找方向。门把在Jared手劲下转动了一下，又转了回来。

  Jensen的阴茎终于挤了进去。就算Jensen的手堵着他的嘴，Jared也成功发出了尖叫，门外的人都听到了。

  “我们干脆好好给他们演一场。”Jensen边说边狠狠干了进去。

  “aaaah,”Jared发出喘息和呻吟。

 “uhm, 你们？” Chad迟疑地说，“我们马上…马上离开。你们也别太…我认真的。我们都听得到！”

  

 就算喝了好多酒—或者正是因为喝了好多酒— Jensen毫无阻碍地又快又狠地操着Jared。 Jared发出的声音直接窜到了Jensen老二上，柔软的毛搔刮着Jensen的胸膛，每一次他往前冲刺的时候短裙边都蹭到了他的臀部。这简直是火辣得让人心焦。

  Jared扭动着屁股迎合着Jensen的每一次抽插，Jensen紧紧握住他毛绒绒的臀部开始更大力的冲刺。

  Jensen放慢了速度。

   “yeah，怎么了？”Jensen喘息着将爪子放到Jensen身后催促他快点。

   “你也许不太想都精液都射到这件租来的衣服上，是吗？”

“然后？”

   “等一下，”Jensen抽出了老二，

“我操，你干嘛？”Jared失望透顶。

“给你。我的短裤，把他们塞到你衣服里。”

   “我亲爱的苏格兰先生，你真他妈绅士，”Jared吻住了Jensen，“现在赶紧进到我衣服里来。”

    Jensen重新插进去，以最佳韵律开始冲刺。

 “Ah,你衣服上的毛蹭到我的蛋了，”Jensen说着差点笑出声。他保持冲刺，从Jared发出的声音来看，他顶到了Jared里面的敏感点。

  ““Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah. God, yeah!” Jared叫道，这时候已经没有小声的必要了。Jensen非常感激他们的朋友都离开了。Jared在他掌心的身体更加放松，发出了更多美味的声音。

 “Oh. Yeah. Oh. Jen,” Jared发出吟唱般的声音，圈着Jensen老二的肠道开始紧缩。Jensen努力想把握住节奏，但随着他自己的高潮越来越临近，稳住节奏变得越来越困难。

  随着一声低吼Jensen射精了，他倒在了Jared柔软的背上,“太他妈棒了，”他在毛丛中感叹道。

 

“所以，现在你知道苏格兰人都在毛皮袋里放些什么东西了。”

“你怎么知道里面有个保险套？”Jensen边问边把保险套撸下来打了个结。

  “我当然知道，那是我放进去的，”Jared边说边拿出纸巾清理着自己。

   Jensen闪电般转过身盯着Jared，“什么？怎么办到的？”

  “我知道，因为是我帮Chad给你选的衣服。我认为你穿短裙肯定很性感。事实证明我一点没错。”

  “你个偷偷摸摸的小混蛋。你计划了这一切？”

  “yup. 我可不可以认为这个你不要了？”Jared两只手指夹住Jensen浸满了精液的内裤。

 “不要了。我会和苏格兰人一样真空上阵。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢：
> 
> \- Blackrabbit42，她令人惊喜适逢其时的梗、porn灵感和优秀的beta工作。文章所有错误是我的。
> 
> \- ashtraythief,他（她）的首次阅读及在酒精、苏格兰人方面知识的帮助。
> 
> \- viviansface ，她对中死亡人数的调查
> 
> -alezig，他（她）想出了让J2待在一起的办法、提醒我写围观群众的反应并告诉我“一切都会好的”  
> \- kjanddean, 他（她）总是大叫着让我专心写此文
> 
> \- ephermeralk,他（她）省去做医学工作的时间替我锤炼我的句子
> 
> 对，这篇文的确花了这么多功夫，而不仅仅是“我”一个人的功劳。


End file.
